


The "Professional" Boss

by Chrisifornia



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Karamel - Fandom, MonWinn bromance - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Schottmacher - Fandom, Supergirl, The Flash, agentreign - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisifornia/pseuds/Chrisifornia
Summary: Michael "Mike" Matthews-Gand is a multi million business man. Running many companies, and working hard to be the best of best. Especially since his business friends made it a competition to see who would be. He has a loft and in it is more extravagant than ever. He has a few personal IT crew workers, personal doctor, personal (and amazing) cook, and beautiful maid. But she not only that for him. In his eyes, she's everything.Kara Danvers is a maid to Michael Matthews-Gand, but he prefers to be named "Mike", since he doesn't like the formalities (as he says). That was one of the reasons she liked him, yet not like that (or so she thinks). She hasn't been with anyone in two years because her last relationship nearly destroyed her, so she hasn't put herself out there since then. It's not like she doesn't want to find love, she does, but she's convinced there are men who want to do the same as her last relationship. So she hasn't put herself out there.(To read the full summary, read the note at the beginning!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story I published on my Wattpad as well. So, if you want to follow me on there, go ahead. It's Chrisifornia, just like here.
> 
> Hope you love the first chapter!

April 14, 2019

 

Walking is a simple thing. It's pretty much like right leg, left leg. One foot, next foot. Yet -- this was not that simple situation. Kara was walking down the aisle for christ sake!

 

The white effortlessly chic and modern veiled lace short sleeve sheath wedding dress is thoughtfully detailed with corded lace and delicate organza flowers. A bias-cut charmeuse slip is layered underneath.

 

His suit is stand out in this sleek, sophisticated alternative to the usual shades, made with our most luxurious, premium lightweight super 120s wool. A satin edged narrow notch lapel pairs nicely with flat-front pants.

 

Her hair cascading perfectly down her shoulders, make up simple and plain with just a dash of blush, and a bit of mascara. 

 

His hair in a floof and tears pouring down his stubbled chin and cheek one by one. Cleaning every tear of happiness with his long, soft fingers.

 

His best friend handing him his hankerchief and bringing his hand to Mike's shoulder. Telling him he knows. He knows the love Mike has for his soon-to-bride.

 

Her brims touch her blue-like-comet orbs. Her small floral headband sitting perfectly in her hairstyle. She couldn't look more alluring, well she could, but her divine features would capture many hearts. 

 

The instrumental, exquisite melody of 'Everything Little She Does Is Magic' rendered in the background as everything came slowly. 

 

Their orbs connecting, their brims matching in a grin, and cheeks red as though it felt like no one was there but them. 

 

Altar being filled with the bride and groom. Joined hands and heavy breathing as papa bear John is handing Kara to Mike. 

 

The local minister stares at Kara and Mike in happiness, cheery at the sight in front of him. Two kids marrying. It was a magnificent sight.

 

The beauty of two people so right for each who love unconditionally and desirablely.

 

Standing at the altar, searching for any sort of doubt, yet find none. Beaming, lazuli and aquamarine orbs meeting as the minister begins speaking.

 

"We are all gathered here today for the union of these fine, young adults. Michael Matthews Gand and Kara Alura Danvers. Only knowing these two for a couple of months has taught me a lot about them. My lifetime has brought me many happy, joyful couples. Yet, not as joyful as these two. They're ready to read their vows. Go ahead."

 

Mike drew a heavy breath and let the words flow from his lips. "Kara, everyone knows how we know each other. What they don't know is that this whole time since our eyes first connected was that you were my top choice for everything. The ups, the downs, the particularly tough days. You have been there through all of it. You're my friend, you're my best friend," a soft groan could be heard, "I'm sorry, you're my girl best friend. Kara, you're the love of my life. We have fought through thick and thin to get where we are today. Whenever I was in a downward spiral, you cradled my head and sang to me. Do you remember that night all of us were stuck in a power outage?" Mike receives a nod in return. "Well, do you remember how our phones were dead and we couldn't call maintenance? So what did we do? We sang. Your vocals were making me swoon 3000 times more than they had ever been. My favorite song that you sang was 'I Feel The Earth Move' by Carole King. I knew then, at that moment I wanted to marry you. It's the only thing I've wanted to do since meeting you."

 

Kara could not stop the flow of tears that spurged from her orbs. "Mike, you have always been my rock. When I was going through a divorce, and dangerous predators. I even remember the actual first time we met and it wasn't from becoming your maid. You don't remember, but the bar you frequented was terrible. Not only were there perverts, excluding you since you spoke down to anyone who dared touch a woman who didn't want to be touched. I remember this one guy who didn't want to leave me alone, despite the many threats Alex catapulted towards the man. Yet, when you stepped in and made things better. You told him to back up, or he'd thrown out by you. I was curious why by you, but when you told me that you owned the bar, I just knew you were your own man. When you told me your last name, I knew you were different than all the businessmen out there. Not selfish, not a coward, and most importantly, not your parents. When I signed on to be your maid, I never expected to be in a relationship with you as well. And not as your girlfriend, or fiance, or your soon-to-be wife. But as your friend and and your helping hand. Plus, if you didn't know that when I was in the middle of singing 'I Feel The Earth Move', there were moments when I was trying to get to you. To get what I was saying."

 

Their vows didn't only make them cry, but their family and friends too. The priests didn't know them, but he was blessed to see Kara and Mike together.

 

The minister asks them to join hands and answer a question. He spiraled his head to Mike. "Do you take Kara as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

 

Mike gazed deeply into Kara's cyan irises and beamed, "I do."

 

The priest then spun his head to Kara and questioned her as well. "Do you take Mike as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

 

Kara took less than a fraction to say two simple words. "I do."

 

The minister then began to close to the ceremonial event with the greatest words said. "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

 

Mike and Kara didn't waste any time before bringing their brims together in a render and loving kiss. The crowd erupted in cheer of the merry moment.

 

And that was that. A grand ceremonial, joyful marriage. 

 


	2. Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her whole body became tense, almost in desire. She knew she wanted him, but then again-- who wouldn't? She felt every inch of her body wanting him. She had to hold back or else she'd just jump him there and fuck him right there in his seat. That is why she discreetly moved her palm to her hip and pinched herself to keep herself in check.
> 
> Although he didn't have a clue of what she was feeling, his heart was palpitating. It's like he wanted her, like he needed her. It was almost impossible for him to subdue himself. He knew that in any moment someone could walk in on them, yet he couldn't care less about that. All he cared about was that they were alone in his office. The whole world could disappear and he would only care about her, She was like his light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was well after 2:00 PM and Kara was already late for her first day of working with Michael Matthews Gand, or as he's said he'd like to be named Mike. He disliked formalities, despite living in a home where he has had to use them growing up. Kara's apartment isn't even far from his, it's literally across the street. 

Anyways, meet Kara Danvers. She has an adoptive sister and mother whom she cares about deeply. They are the best parts of her, and she doesn't know what she'd do without them. But hey, maybe she'll get a bigger family out of this. 

She arrived in the lobby, and told the doorman that she is the new maid for Mike. Just to confirm, he called and asked. "You may go." Kara grinned and said, "thank you."

She arrived in his loft and was welcomed very formally by a woman with long, raven hair. 'His wife, probably', that was Kara's initial thought. Yet, there was never anything in the news report about Mike having a wife. 'Maybe she's a secret. Wants to keep his private life... private'. Kara let it go and strode in with the biggest grin anyone has ever seen. 

"Hi, you must be Kara? It is so nice to meet you. I'm one of Mike's future buisness partners. Lena Luthor." Lena inclined.

"THE Lena Luthor? CEO of L-Corp? Sister to convict Lex Luthor? Daughter of Lionel and Lillian Luthor?", she realized that she was digging up an old wound no one wanted open. "Oh gosh. You probably didn't want to have that brought up. Oh, I'm an idiot. I can't believe I said all that."

"It's all right. You never have to apologize for anything. And yes, I'm that Lena." Her pearly white teeth illuminated her emotion at goofiness radiating from Kara. "Well, I'm sorry for leaving this conversation so soon, but I'm afraid I must return to my office at L-Corp."

"Oh, yeah. No, go ahead." Kara waved Lena off. She walked into the grand loft which belonged to Mike. Looking around in astonishment, Kara couldn't believe the beauty. The marvel flooring, the colored walls to go with them. Kara was whisked into a hug, yet didn't know who or why someone was hugging her. It wasn't until she was put down that she could clearly acknowledge the person who had her in their grasp. 

"Alex! Oh my-- what are you doing here?" Embracing her sister, Kara shut her lids and kept her arms in place around her sister's neck.

"Kara-- I can't breathe...", Alex coughed as her sister pulled away from their squeeze. "And, the answer to your question is that I work here now. I'm Mike's private doctor."

A hum blurt from Kara's throat. "Really? How exciting! Just imagine the more sister bonding we'd have. Anyway, I am going to check in with Mike."

"Alright. Just don't do anything I would do." Kara knew there was an innuendo there, but she has already met Mike and was hired on the spot after one conversation.

"Alex, stop. I know he's handsome, but stop." The sound of a chuckle faded as Kara sauntered down the narrow hallway. Just as she was about to knock, the door sprung open. 

"Oh, hi." A younger girl, with doe irises came out to the hallway and firmly, yet delicately. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Gand."

"Nia, please, Mike, just call me Mike." Kara didn't know why he didn't like formalities, but she's not going to pry. "I am very excited to see what you come up with in your story about me."

Nia beamed towards Mike as she bobbed nicely signaling a nod. She took long strides towards the elevator as Mike escorted Kara into his office. "We should talk about rules and regulations." 

"I agree." Kara grinned lightly and let him him set the rules,

"There are only three rules you should know about", Kara sat on the edge of the seat to listen intently to the simple set of rules that were going to be set. "First, I would like to be named Mike. No formalities, of any kind please", a nod from Kara allowed him to continue. "Second, you can wear any kind of clothes you want. You don't have to wear a maid's dress. Not if you don't want to, that is", Kara nodded a second time to go on with the last rule. "And last, but not least. have fun being a maid. Like if you want to use earphones or something, you can. If you want to sing along to the music you're listening to, go ahead." Kara signaled a final nod as a grin spread on her brims.

"Done." Another bob of the head came directly from Kara's cranium.

"May I ask something?" Kara's cranium angeled just a bit as her lips made a perfect thin line. 

Mike bobbed his cranium and furrowed his brows in curiosity. 

"What made you choose me as your maid over all the other ones that probably applied for this position?" A sudden itch would makes its way onto his scruff. 

"Ahem--," scratching at his stubble, Mike cleared his throat and stands behind his desk. "Well-- when you told me that you worked as a maid, I realized two things. One— I needed a maid, so I instantly hired you. And two— you're a thoughtful and remarkable person. I thought "why not?", so that's that." Mike moves his position from behind the desk to the chair beside Kara's. 

Her whole body became tense, almost in desire. She knew she wanted him, but then again-- who wouldn't? She felt every inch of her body wanting him. She had to hold back or else she'd just jump him there and fuck him right there in his seat. That is why she discreetly moved her palm to her hip and pinched herself to keep herself in check.

Although he didn't have a clue of what she was feeling, his heart was palpitating. It's like he wanted her, like he needed her. It was almost impossible for him to subdue himself. He knew that in any moment someone could walk in on them, yet he couldn't care less about that. All he cared about was that they were alone in his office. The whole world could disappear and he would only care about her, She was like his light.

They were and always will be each others desire despite not acknowledging that yet. They knew they had their own needs for each other. 

Kara had once again pinched herself and broke the advantageous moment that she still didn't notice was there. He hasn't either. It was there, yet they couldn't figure out what they wanted in that one moment. 

All Kara and Mike knew were that they had to tell their most trusted confidant.


End file.
